Just Business
by graydama
Summary: [Editing: Kind of want it to be darker or different time period] Hilde Schbeiker. Former criminal boss of Stuttgart now retired in the slums of Sanc. No one beat or banished her to this place, she came here of her own choosing. It was just business. Until they came along and screwed everything up. [Editing: Kind of want it to be darker].
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I Don't Own Gundam Wing.**

_Icon has been changed as mentioned in the past sorry for the confusion for anyone! I also want to let past readers know I have revised all the chapters to this story. I felt like it really needed it. Thanks so much for visiting!_

* * *

-H-

Hilde tapped her porcelain egg against the pew in front of her, an Osterei aus Porzellan.

The hand painted gold lacing on top and pastel bouquet with its whispery leaves had retained their hues despite her constant stroking fingers. One of the few things she inherited from her father, a testament to his origin and hers.

Not many people liked to think about their past, especially here in the castaway district of the city. But Hilde couldn't help it, and she didn't mind it much either. Memories weren't something you could run away from.

_'__Better to know than forget,'_ she looked up at the mounted cross in front of her. Christ looking at her with unreadable eyes.

The church creaked and ground from the wind but the silence quickly snuggled back to Hilde, it was a Monday after all. Not even little old women sprung up on this day and that's the way she liked it. She no longer relished the presence of numerous people.

Besides befriending anyone would only be trouble for her and a possible death sentence for the other.

She stood and pulled her beanie over her ears. Swiping the egg back in her jacket in exchange for a cigarette and a lighter. Her lips held the cigarette in place as she attempted to light the damn thing but to no avail. She sighed and put the lighter away.

"Now you know better than to do that in a church now don't ya Miss Hilde?"

Her eye twitched and she looked up to see the pastor's son standing above the little steps leading to the alter. A jubilant smile plastered on his face.

She contemplated that his ever present grin must have been seared on before he was born. Yet he was tolerable, at an arms distance.

"It's obviously not lit," she stepped out of the pews, regarding him with disinterest.

"Just trying to keep you healthy sweetheart," he chuckled.

She snorted, "If that's your plan than why don't you try to charm other people into this church Maxwell?" Hilde started leaning towards the exit.

"Now babe we both know those folks outside don't come to the Lord the easy way. What makes you think I can do anything about that?"

Hilde smirked, "Well for one you're still here."

He shrugged, "Nothing wrong with helping my old man out."

"Whatever you say," she strolled to the entrance pulling out her silver encrusted lighter again.

"No smoking!" he called after her.

"Shut up," she tossed back.

* * *

**A/N:** So I decided I needed to practice more and making one-shots has helped a lot. My goal is to write a page and then say as much as I can within that page. Practice makes perfect after all! And for those who don't know tomorrow is Relena's Birthday! April 7th which will officially make **Gundam Wing 20 years old!**

Which leads me to my second announcement, fellow fanfic writer Lady-Rinoa14 and I have started a writers challenge titled Endless Reflection in honor of Gundam Wing's 20th birthday! Our theme has already been decided and can be found by visiting our tumblr and twitter accounts which I will add both to my profile page.

The 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place winners will receive art commissions covered by me from artist I have worked with on Deviantart.

If anyone is interested or needs more details please PM me or Lady-Rinoa14.

Thanks everyone and have a great day!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I Don't Own Gundam Wing.**

* * *

She turned in her bed, willing for sleep to take over again. It didn't work.

Hilde sighed as she opened her eyes, short hair rustling as she rolled over to glance at the small and only window in the room. Early dawn creeped through the frail glass and goosebumps rose as she pushed her comforter away.

She sat up and yawned, shivering again as the cold her tickled her spine. Air conditioning, an invention she sometimes yearned for. Her room could hold little, much less an air conditioner. Paint flicked off at the faintest of breaths.

But it was hers. There would be no one outside waiting for her orders, or a secretary present to remind her of all the meetings she had. It was just quiet.

She went through her routine, washing herself with a wet towel and using another towel to dry herself. All the while recalling the sidewalks and roads she knew. Her frequent walks on the streets let her know the territorial boundaries weak structured gangs. Had an idea where the addicts got high and where women were prostituted.

_'__Even here in Sanc,'_ she thought.

Not that there was anything wrong with being one her mother was a prostitute after all. It was just a slight agitation.

Pulling on a fresh shirt and loose jeans she headed for the door. Grabbing a random hoodie on the way.

The morning chill was welcomed even if she did prefer her bed. A habit she had.

Hilde had faded memories of always waking up early to go to this place or that. Being up before her care givers were at some points. Those were the good years.

So it was bittersweet that the memories of reconquering of her business was more vivid in her mind. Hilde's skin still carried the marks of the first years.

They limited what she could wear but that was about it. In some way she was proud of some of the ugly scars that haunted her flesh.

It proved she could survive.

And remember the people who had done this to her.

The only positive thing about it was that she had learned the business in the end, taking back everything that was hers.

She looked around the cold neighborhood with its cracks.

This was all temporary.

Soon she planned to go back.

* * *

**A/N:** Guess I'm going to do a weekly posting of this. It's been great practice so far and making it a weekly post will help with working around deadlines. Just haven't decided on which day. Thanks to all of those who have submitted their entries for the Endless Reflection Challenge! There have been some really great entries and I always look forward to reading them!

Keep up the awesome job everyone! Have great day.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I Don't Own Gundam Wing.**

* * *

With no haste in her step, Hilde drifted by the chain linked fence on her right while keeping an eye out for trouble. Not many people were out with a cloudy day like this.

A gust of wind blew her closer to the fence and she contemplated if a storm wasn't that far away.

She looked up the road and saw a lone figure waiting for the bus. Preacher robes rising with the wind.

The groceries he held pulled him down, shrinking him but his burden didn't stop him from greeting her warmly as she approached him.

"Good morning Ms. Hilde," the side of his eyes crinkled as he smiled at her.

"Good morning Father Maxwell, do you need help with those?"

"Oh no no," he moved them so she couldn't take a bag. "I've got to get my daily exercise you see. Keep these old bones from breaking down." He chuckled.

And she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. His son might be a little boisterous for her taste, but Father Maxwell was a pleasure to be with. Perhaps if her own father had been more fortunate.

'_No'_, she halted that train of thought.

There was no time to spend on wishful thinking, especially on events long past.

"So what have you been up to? Not getting into trouble I hope."

_'__If you only knew,' _she smiled.

"Nothing's changed. Just moving around," Hilde said truthfully.

"Well maybe you can help me with that boy of mine. He's got too much energy to be a real preacher," he smirked. "None of those girls are going to focus on the Lord with a devil like him distracting them."

Hilde snorted, "I'm afraid you'll need real angels to help you with that Father."

They were disturbed by a roaring sound, she looked back to see the community bus rumbling towards them.

A poor beaten blue bus determined to do its job and transport its passengers.

"Well there's my ride, you heading to the church today Hilde?" he asked.

"Not today. Seeing Duo twice a week might drive me insane."

"Can't blame you," he chuckled. The bus stopped in front of them and she backed up a bit.

"Have a nice day Hilde." He took gingerly steps to enter the bus.

"You too," she lifted her hand to wave goodbye though he didn't see the gesture since his back was turned.

Hilde strolled away so the bus would know she wasn't going and as it passed her she caught a glimpse of the old Maxwell finding a seat before his figure became a blur in the distance down the street.

Out of everyone here, he and Duo were the only ones that knew her real name.

And the longer she stayed the more likely Maxwell and his son could be put in harms way.

Hilde frowned. She had over stayed her welcome.

She shouldn't stay here for much longer.

* * *

**A/N:** Almost forgot that I had to post this today. Lol Wasn't going to add this portion with Father Maxwell but he sprung up out of no where. Soooo yeah. Bahaha Have a nice day everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I Don't Own Gundam Wing.**

* * *

Hilde clinched her teeth.

The one time she decided to come in for church on a Wednesday night, and three masked men dressed in black are flashing guns around. The gear they wore said they were professionals. She internally cursed herself for not leaving sooner.

Had Romefeller finally caught her?

In the chaos to clear the room she had hidden herself behind a large angel statue near the door, its detailed wings shielded her form from either side.

A stupid move, if she didn't want to get caught up in all this.

However Father Maxwell and Duo, she hadn't seen them exit yet. Where they being sought after because of her?

She dared to check on the intruders' positions.

"Bring'em in!" She heard one of the men call.

They hadn't done a sweep of the room, an indicator that they didn't expect trouble. She had at least that to her advantage.

Her thoughts halted when she saw Duo being dragged in. He was shoved forward and fell to his knees. An angry cut on his forehead bled freely, trailing down his right cheek. Light bruises traced his face and arms. His black shirt was torn exposing more wounds.

Hilde grimaced, he wasn't going to feel well in the morning.

Another man was brought in almost in the same condition as Duo, but unlike Duo that stared defiantly at his capturers. This man's face said nothing. As if their captors weren't there.

A chill rolled down her spine— out of all the people in the world. He the man who was closest to taking her life was now kneeling about to lose his.

_'__Heero Yuy what are you doing here?'_

The tallest and bulkiest of the trio surrounding Duo and Heero mumbled into his wrist. Seconds later Hilde heard sturdy steps at the entrance of the church, door creaking as it opened. She carefully shifted further away, hoping the wings of the angel would be enough to conceal her.

However she didn't need to worry. The man that entered walked briskly in without a glance in any direction, focusing on only what was in front of him. The confidence of his body posture told her he was the one giving the orders.

His gray hair cropped short around his chin and the insignia on his back— this was indeed a night of surprises.

First Heero Yuy and now Tuberov a high ranking member in Romefeller.

Her past had finally caught up to her.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this was** way** late! I hade a graduation and a wedding to go to so I didn't get enough time to work on this like I wanted to. I already finished Ch. 5 but I'm going to start making these chapters 2 pages long, or more, just to get myself used to writing longer chapters again.

And on another note the Endless Reflection Challenge is finishing **Today**! So for those who haven't submitted anything yet please get them in as soon as you can! You have till 11:59 a.m. to get them in. I haven't been able to read the latest submissions yet because of reasons stated above but I'm amazed and grateful to all the people that joined this celebration for Gundam Wing! Good Luck everyone and thanks for participating in the challenge! It has been a great honor!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I Don't Own Gundam Wing.**

* * *

An ear splitting crack echoed against the walls as Heero was struck by one of his captors, fresh blood painted over the dried bloodstains that already ran down his chin. Before he could be hit again Tuberov held up a gloved hand, the man stopped mid assault and backed away from Heero.

"We'll get that girl whether you tell us where she is or not." He said adjusting his white glove. "The King and Queen of Sanc will be missing their daughter soon after all. They will undoubtedly give us the resources needed to find her."

"You traitors really think they'll believe you?" Duo glared. A painful grunt followed causing him to hunch over in pain from the blow to his ribs.

"It doesn't matter if they do. Once she's dead the two of you will be prosecuted for the brutal murder of the princess."

"Fucking bastards." Duo growled.

No matter how curious she was about what was going on, it was obvious Romefeller wasn't after her for now. She had two options in front of her.

Leave now and let them handle their own battles. Or intervene and start off her plans earlier than when she wanted to.

"Give yourselves a painless death and tell us where the princess is, she too need not suffer," Tuberov crossed his hands behind his back.

A shot rang out in response.

The man that had hovered over Heero collapsed gripping his leg. Stunned the other two remaining guards jumped to attention and swung their weapons around looking for the source of the gunshot. Tuberov took a few steps back as he too searched for the shooter.

Heero wasted no time and swiftly rolled his cuffed hands under his legs, snatching the gun from the holster of the fallen man.

Alerted by their injured comrade's call, the other men aimed at Heero.

They didn't stand a chance.

Two shots rang out. She knew from experience that Heero's shots rarely missed.

Instead of running away like she expected him to, Tuberov pulled out his own gun.

_'__Idiot,'_ she sighed. But this was her only chance to get him before Heero did.

Hilde nudged the statue and stepped out.

"Tuberov!" she called out as she came up the aisle, their faces coming into better focus.

Heero and Duo looked much worse up close.

"Who are you?" he yelled keeping his gun trained on the other two, but recognition sparked in his eyes.

"Schbeiker? Hilde Schbeiker how are you here?" He appeared paler now, a sheen of sweat breaking out in his brow.

"Is that how you greet all the others in Deutchland now?" she said.

He grimaced, *"Es tut mir leid , Frau Hilde . Aber warum bist du hier? Ich hatte gehört, dass Sie gegangen war…'

Hilde waved off his comment, *"Herr Tuberov wie man sehen kann Ich bin völlig in Ordnung. Und nicht tot." she spread her arms out as if that would prove she was no ghost.

He stood unsure of what to do. So she got straight to the point.

"If it makes you guys feel any better it was a pain in my ass crawling out of my own grave."

Whatever control he had over his fear snapped and Tuberov swung his gun around at her.

Hilde beat him to it. Her weapon was barely audible, a modified firearm designed to be better than a silencer, benefits of dealing with the weapons division of the black market.

The old aristocrat kneeled as he gripped his bleeding hand and leg.

"You called a hit on me, almost worked too," she stared down at him. "You didn't think I would've taken it personally?"

Tuberov grinded his teeth and despite his angry glare she knew better. He was afraid.

She used to craft that fear, and wielded it well.

But now. . . She felt nothing for it.

"Hilde?" She glanced to the side and saw Duo, stunned by the scene unfolding before him.

Maybe he would take her more seriously after tonight.

Hilde turned her attention back to Tuberov. It had been her first mistake.

Losing focus on her target.

Tuberov had pulled out another gun. A clear shot and she would have been dead.

But the maniac grin fell from his face as he dropped back to the floor. Heero's outstretched arm holding the smoking gun. It took her a moment to realize that he was truly dead and she looked back up at Heero.

He started towards her, bruised, bleeding, and dark circles around his eyes. Despite the extensiveness of his injuries his eyes shone like hardened sapphires.

"Don't expect a thank you Heero Yuy," she said.

"Who says you won't be next?" He responded.

* * *

**A/N:** As promised I'm making these entries two pages now, might increase it again soon since I always go a little over. Thanks again to those who participated in the Endless Reflection Challenge! I look forward to reading all the entries! And for those who are interested, or know someone who would be, the fan art portion of the challenge doesn't end till June 20th.

German translations:

*I am sorry Mrs. Hilde. But why are you here? I had heard that you had gone…

*Mr. Tuberov as you can see I am perfectly fine. And not dead.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I Don't Own Gundam Wing.**

* * *

"And what makes you think I would let you have my company?" Hilde casually stared at the Romefeller heiress, but a tint of warning still lingered in her words. Dorothy Catalonia was beautiful, intelligent, and keen on getting what she wanted. But that did not mean Dorothy could speak freely about any topic.

A chortle escaped the blonde devils lips, "Oh no Mrs. Hilde I would never dream of taking what is rightfully yours." Setting down her champagne on the glass table between them, the light from the windows next to them illuminated her face.

"I merely want to help you."

Hilde uncrossed her legs, sitting up and laying her own glass down. "I don't see how taking my company is to my benefit Dorothy." She tapped the edge of her armchair, growing less amused by the second.

Romefeller always liked to test the waters before snatching what they wanted. Perhaps this meant they were going to side against her.

"I will not waste more of your time Mrs. Hilde. I'll be frank with you. I heard the Romefeller foundation was interested in purchasing the rights to the Corsica scandal involving some of the Sanc officials. Publicly it's not known, just a faint rumor. I heard they offered you quite a sum of money for that information." Dorothy entwined her fingers as she leaned against her chair.

"As I told Romefeller before, I'm afraid that information is something I'm going to hold onto for a while. It's rare that a peaceful nation fumbles in diplomatic business. Does Romefeller intend to take it by force?"

"Not me Mrs. Hilde I have no interest in interfering with your affairs."

"Then what's the urgent matter that you need to discuss with me? I can't imagine this and the purchase of my company is all you wanted to speak of."

Dorothy smirked but her witty attitude faded and she stared at her firmly. "You are someone I see as a respected and trusted collogue. As such it's only natural for me to warn you that you are in more danger than you actually realize."

Hilde took it back, what Dorothy said now was the most ludicrous statement she had ever heard. Of course her occupation came along with a price, that of never knowing if your last day would be tomorrow or the next minute. And if Romefeller wanted her dead, well they wouldn't be the first.

"Is that all?" she felt a ping of agitation, "You made me come all the way here to tell me this?"

"It's not that simple. Romefeller is not one to outright challenge anyone especially someone like you. Their operations are more subtle."

"You mean underhanded."

Dorothy shrugged, "Whatever you call it they don't plan to outright confront you or declare war against your company. They will let others do it for them."

"Hmph, and who do they have in mind to send after me?" she started to pull out her lighter but stopped short. "Don't tell me they sent that assassin after me a couple weeks ago," she glowered.

Heero Yuy, that's all she got out of him before he escaped, and if it hadn't been for her personal guard taking the shot for her, she would be cold and stiff in a random cemetery by now.

"Yes," Dorothy nodded, "They wanted you out without a fuss so they hired one of the finest assassins in the business. Talented man, handsome too, but I guess he has his own limitations if you survived."

"No he's as talented as they say. I just got lucky for once."

"Of course," she half smiled. "Well, Romefeller as you can imagine isn't happy, especially since you might find out who ordered your death."

"Won't they want you dead now too since you're telling me all this?" Hilde interrupted.

She brushed her comment off, "No they don't suspect me. They are more focused on you right now since you've become the biggest bounty the criminal world has ever seen in decade."

It took a moment for that to set in. It was one thing if Romefeller sent assassins after her or even an entire team of professional killers. But if they had called a hit against her, she wouldn't be facing just mercenaries, but Special Forces from various nations as well.

Depending if the price was right. She had seen the results of such hunts before.

She couldn't win if it came to that. Fighting the entire world was impossible.

"When does it start," her mind running through scenarios already.

"This week, I'm not too sure when you'll be targeted again. There are many players involved." Dorothy gave her a brief somber look.

Hilde sighed, "Dorothy, what do you want from all this?"

"I told you sign over your company to me, only for a little while," Dorothy smiled, not with the intention of having the upper hand over her, but as a comrade.

She frowned. "Do you think that will stop them from trying to kill me? They're not idiots if these are the people I'm thinking about."

"You're right," Dorothy sat up, a few strands falling over her shoulder as she lifted her drink form the table, "If they were paid enough I'm sure they could take out small nations, but who can they kill if you are already dead?" she grinned as she peered at her through the champagne crystal ware.

Hilde went silent, suspicion turning the corners of her mouth down. However it suddenly dawned on her what Dorothy was trying to say.

She shook her head and smiled. Dorothy truly was a conniving woman.

"So that's it," Hilde spoke. "You really want me dead."

"Only temporarily," amusement danced in her eyes, "I'm sure you can understand my feelings when I say I need to take back what is mine."

"Indeed." Hilde lifted her cup to Dorothy's.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you all for your support!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I Don't Own Gundam Wing.**

* * *

Her second mistake for the night?

Dropping her guard.

Heero disarmed her with ease and had her in a choke hold in seconds. She cursed as she dug her nails into his arm, trying in vain to free herself but his grip was like a pythons. Her struggling was actually making it worse. Her head pounded and her vision blurred, she couldn't breathe.

Suddenly she ripped from Heero's grip.

"What the hell Heero?" Duo said.

Hilde knelt down as her ears rung, trying to regain her breath. Duo's hand rested on her back to support her.

"She helped save our lives."

"You have no idea who she is Maxwell," Heero countered.

"Well I can see that genius," he scowled. "Doesn't mean you can kill her before I find out," Duo looked directly at her now. "Hilde I gotta ask. How are you involved in all this?"

She couldn't tell him, not just because she felt like her throat had been ran over by a car either. What could be said? And who was he that she could trust her identity with?

"She's Hilde Schbeiker."

Hilde snapped her attention to her would be killer.

"Also known as Uwe Drescher when dealing outside of her native country Germany," Her jaw clenched, though she made no move to stop him.

"She was also the former CEO of Blumenkrone, a company that deals in the black market ranging from transportation of illegal merchandise. She's mainly wanted internationally for hacking into various governments' security systems and then being paid to keep quiet about anything she managed to find."

"So I don't have a great report card. Who does?" she rasped as she stood, rubbing her throat. "My past isn't important right now. You guys need to get out of here before Romefeller wants to hear from him," she pointed at Tuberov on the ground.

"What about you?" Duo straightened and took a step back to give her some space.

"I have somewhere I need to go. You should warn you father."

"Got it." His lips twitched in a sorry attempt at a smile.

With her own near death experience for the night she had forgotten that he and Heero had been somewhat tortured. His face was gritty and his bruises were darkening.

"Get something for those too," she gestured to his injuries. "Might give your dad a heart attack if he saw you now."

Duo actually chuckled and held his side. When Hilde glanced back at Heero he wasn't regarding her with a menacing glare he had seconds ago. His brow had furrowed, what he could possibly be conjuring up though she had no clue.

"What did you mean when you said that Tuberov ordered a hit on you?" Heero asked.

"Didn't Romefeller tell you back then?"

He remained quiet. She had suspected that he might have known something given that he knew so much about her. Although with his line of work asking his employers why they wanted someone dead was out of the question. Breathing deeply through her nose, the tender skin on her neck stretched and she let out a breath with a hiss.

"Romefeller wanted me dead because I wouldn't hand over information on some Sanc officials that screwed up. They called a hit and now I'm here."

"I thought DNA analysis confirmed your death two years ago." Heero stated.

She frowned. They were losing time.

"On the record books I'm officially dead and cremated. My ashes are spread out somewhere in the Black Forest. Now it's time I leave."

Heero didn't push for more information. Duo however swayed on his feet and stared at her with curious eyes. She rolled her eyes and was about to walk away until he looked behind her, a wide grin spreading over his face.

"Great shot sweet heart, really saved our skins out here."

Hilde turned half way around, and there quietly stepping around the bodies of Tuberov's men was Relena Peacecraft. She appeared smaller than she had imagined, the heavy brown cloak that hung on her thin frame only made her look tinnier.

"Relena what are you doing?" Heero passed Hilde and Duo, giving her a disapproving look.

"It's alright I just have a question for her," she looked determinedly at Hilde.

She sighed, "Alright but make it fast." she had half a mind just to go ahead and leave them.

"Can you help us?"

* * *

**A/N:** Happy 4th of July! Wanted to at least post these two chapters today in honor of Duo. We all love you silly goose! :D

Sorry for my inactivity I'm currently taking summer classes and they take up a good portion of my time. Also wanted to let you guys know that the icon for this story is going to change soon just to better fit the story. Have a fun and safe 4th of July everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

_Finally after so long I have returned with something new to post! Today is officially my **2 Year Anniversary** of being here on FF so I knew I had to do something. So here's another chapter for this story, I would have loved to include two chapter for Alternate S. but my schedule is constricting at the moment so I'm hoping for Thanksgiving Week to add more chapters and stories! Thank you for all the support these last few years everyone! It has really made my writing come a long way!_

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Gundam Wing.**

* * *

They took the backdoors of the church to make it to the streets outside.

This was a rash decision but she had no other choice, that girl would undoubtedly have followed her home until she caved and ended up helping them anyway. If she wasn't in such a time crunch...

The roads were dampened by the rain, and the distant bark of a dog could be heard. The small entourage hurried off to her apartment, Heero and Duo glancing over their shoulders while she kept her eyes straight ahead.

The street lamps flickered every few blocks and provided very little light. Fall may have just begun but Hilde could already see puffs of air as they breathed.

"How far did you say it was?" she heard Relena whisper behind her.

"Not far just a little bit further."

"Alright," Hilde saw the blonde look back at the two men, concern etched on her face.

She had to hurry. There was no telling how long those two could last, even if they made a good show of being fine. Neither she nor Relena had the strength to carry them if they passed out.

Although once at the old brick building that was her apartment, Duo was less than impressed.

"This is it?" Duo motioned with his hand. "From all that talk about you being a criminal boss I expected like…"

"What a secret luxury hotel?" Hilde added dryly.

"Maybe?"

Hilde snorted, and led them in.

Although with all of them crowded in her room, it was a good reminder that she had come far from the places she used to stay in.

Relena had coaxed the two to give her their tattered shirts. Hilde pulled out a first aid kit so she could treat their wounds the best she could.

However Relena had plucked the kit from her hands and set to work, cleaning their cuts without hesitation. Hilde stood there empty handed and Relena glanced up briefly enough to catch her look.

She smiled, "These guys have done so much for me these last couple of months," she tide a cloth around Heero's arm. "I've learned to do some basics at least."

"And a lot of improvisation." Duo winked.

Hilde shrugged and didn't ask for details, deciding to occupy herself by pulling out every blanket and comforter that she could find. Even the large jackets she had been given by the homeless shelter.

The three of them hadn't made it this far just to die in her room by hypothermia.

She shook her head and pulled the last blanket she could find. The bed was the only thing in there that took up the most space. It could hold two people well enough.

"We'll be fine taking the floor," Heero said when she told them to take it.

"Speak for yourself." Duo rubbed his ribs.

Relena sighed and Hilde looked at them sternly.

"What good are you two if you're beat up and sleep deprived? Sleep. Now." She pointed to the mattress. But Heero continued to stand in defiance, and she glared back.

It was a staring match that would have lasted a while had Relena not interjected.

"You guys need more rest. Please Heero."

It was evident he very much didn't trust her but the brunette reluctantly stepped down, giving one last warning look at her before getting into bed.

'_Ungrateful man'_, Hilde frowned.

Duo joined him after using the restroom, leaving the girls to lie on the floor with the pillows and comforter that she had set out.

Her body sagged, losing all the tension that it had built up during the evening. Only to be replaced with the thoughts of the future. This was not part of her and Dorothy's plan. When she pictured returning to Stuttgart it wasn't with a runaway princess, an assassin, and a priest's son in tow.

She could only imagine the faces of her subordinates.

Relena glanced at her as she mentally berated herself. When Duo began to snore and Heero's breathing seemed to even out, the princess spoke.

"You alright?" she whispered, empathy tugging her lips up.

"Fine," she responded with a low voice.

Relena looked towards the small window in front of them, "I was wondering…is everything Heero said true? About what you did?"

She looked at her through the corner of her eye. "Yes. All of it."

"Oh." Relena looked away, thumbing the comforter. "It's just I didn't picture you to be sooo…."

"Young?"

"Short."

Hilde's mouth dropped.

Relena quickly waved her hand, "Not that that's a bad thing— I just pictured you to be a little more menacing the way Heero was describing you," she said in a rush.

Hilde turned her head to stare at the disheveled brown haired man then back to Relena. "I say Heero has a way of over exaggerating, but he was right I wasn't very nice in the past."

"I see." Relena held the comforter closer to her body. "Well I still want to thank you for this. I don't know what we would have done without your help."

"You guys would have figured something out." Her gaze drifted to the paint flicking off the wall. "It's not my business to ask but, why exactly does Romefeller want you anyway?"

Relena half smiled, even though it looked more like a grimace. "I found out a few things that were happening behind my father's back."

"Drama in the royal courts?" she smirked.

"No nothing like that. Just a few representatives, I started investigating them when they began to behave strangely. I learned they were part of Romefeller and intentionally trying to ruin my nation's reputation. Abusing the funding we entitled them and, I believe, disrupting the financial marked by encouraging monopolies across the continent."

Relena became melancholy the more she spoke. Although that didn't stop her from finishing.

"I don't know how much damage they've done but I know their influence is spreading. When I was going to expose them I was targeted and had to go into hiding."

Typical, Hilde closed her eyes. It's what the old her might have done too.

However a thought struck her hard then.

Relena was being targeted for knowing Romefeller's influence in the Sanc government and almost exposing them. She had been targeted because she wouldn't sale the information of the Corsica scandal involving Sanc to Romefeller.

There was a possibility that the Sanc government didn't even know about that scandal. It would explain the lack of media attention it had received. If she had tried to sale it back to the Sanc government when they weren't even aware of the scandal itself…

'_Those bastards_.' She face palmed.

"What?" Relena asked.

"You never heard of the screw up your nation did at Corsica did you?"

"Corsica?"

* * *

**A/N**: Also a special thanks to *dootadoot* for their help! This story wouldn't have gotten better without your input!

One final note, I have been working on this project for well over a year now and I'm at the final stages of structuring a next generation story titled Harmonic Trials. It follows the children of the pilots and how they manage to guard the peace their parents helped forge. Some of the characters have already been drawn and are posted on my DA account. Including one of the main characters Helena Yuy.

I hope to make this story a fun experience for everyone! Thanks again and have a wonderful day!


End file.
